untitled for now
by BigFan4242
Summary: She told me to write to a friend, I don't like talking to my friends about my personal life so I've decided to talk to you. Please don't try to confront me because I'm probably not going to answer you or I'll probably lie and you'll end up looking more stupid than you already do. But here's a story, here's my story and boy it's kind of a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

**an- **happy holidays fellow gleeks here is the first installment of a story i'm very excited for the newest project for my winter vacation.

it's based on perks of being a wallflower with a hint of wes anderson movies and 500 days of summer and looking for alaska. it will feature an fc but the endgame is huntbastian because they are flawless and i love those two warblers. the person sebastian is writing to will be listed at the end but until then i'd love to hear your guesses.

hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

Dear Friend,

So my therapist tells me I should start talking to more people I know about my problems. I know, it's kind of stupid to be honest but she says I need to stop hiding the fact I'm not okay from people and start confronting the people who bother me. Unfortunately for her I don't like talking about my personal life to people I know. So, I chose you.

My reason is simple, I don't want anyone looking at me differently, thinking I'm weaker than I am when I really aren't. So I'm going to write to you because 1, you're a person and 2, I do know you. We don't exactly have the best relationship but the good thing is that you don't live in Ohio anymore so you can't confront me about any of this which is good since if you did I'd lie, which I'm really good at doing by the way. As well hopefully this explains some of my past behaviour because I really are kind of sorry for doing all that to you and your friends.

So a few days ago was beginning of my junior year at school. I'm not going to tell you the school but it's one of the only guys-only private schools at McKinley and so I'm pretty sure you're realizing where I'm talking about. I'm in show choir there, it's kind of my thing. I used to be captain before the school stripped me of my position for a reason I'll probably state later. And instead we have a new captain.

His name is Hunter, and I'm only going to say Hunter because I'm not going to use last names in these little letters to you. I like to call him Captain for reasons. I thought one of your friends was sex on a stick but damn this guy is pretty hot. Unfortunately for me he's not 'even remotely bi-curious' so bummer over there. But I could at least attempt something right?

But here's the thing.

I came back to Dalton one day after forgetting my bag in the practice room. My dad wasn't home yet so dinner wasn't until a few more hours and I had some time to myself. Hunter dorms there, so I assumed I'd see him which is fine, maybe even more than fine.

And he was there, in the practice room. To be honest Hunt doesn't leave the room unless he has to. But he was standing there, looking around and just sitting there doing homework I assumed.

"You forgot your bag." he mumbled and I realized he already knew why I was there. I nodded and grabbed it from the piano where I assumed he placed it and decided I had some time to spare before I headed back home, "What are you up to Smythe?"

I shrugged my shoulders and moved to sit next to him, Hunter was a senior and I'm a junior. I looked down at his homework, AP Calc. Numbers always were my forte but usually it took awhile for them to sink in. We were in the same math class, "I just decided to get my backpack," I told him, "What are you up to Captain?"

"Captain, I always like that." he smirked before looking up to me, "But yeah, just homework you know. I have to keep my grades up." he put the pencil down and shut his book, "But I can spare myself from solving all those equations to talk to you. So Smythe what do you want to talk about?"

I opened my mouth to talk but before I could say anything I felt lips crashing against mine, hands all over my blazer slipping through to tug at the buttons on my shirt. I was scared to open my eyes, realizing there was only one person to be doing this and suddenly Mr. Straight was turning into something far different than he put himself up to be.

And so, I mean okay I'm fine with having a good time but this guy smelled like alcohol and I knew for a fact he'd been drinking. This wasn't Hunter and I couldbe a conniving bitch but I wasn't going take control of someone who wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment.

I pulled away fast as I felt his fingers already slipping through to undo my buttons, "I have to go." I whispered to him as he shook his head head kissing me again, "No Hunter, I really have to go. I'll get in trouble if my parents find out."

But he kept going, he kept tugging at my buttons and my shirt trying to take it off of me. I chewed against my bottom lip and tried to push him off again, "Hunter stop." I kept muttering back he kept coming back to me before my shirt was opened and I was trying to push him off, "Hunter seriously you have to get off." I told him and he stopped, stared at me wide-eyed before brushing himself off.

And I don't know, Captain looked different? He seemed freaked in a way, terrified almost. And I just stared at him, wanting an answer, expecting an answer but he just stared.

"You better not tell anyone anything." he hissed and I just nodded beginning to babble because dear lord I had no idea what I was doing anymore and I didn't know how to answer him but I wanted to ask why in god's name he was doing Calc homework while drunk and why he kissed me, and I just wasn't sure.

But Captain's tone had said for me to shut up and he picked up his books and headed towards the door as if nothing happened. Which is where I wonder what his intention was, why he was drinking or why he did that. If he was going to kiss me again [I should have been considering that but dear god he's a good a kisser] or if he was going to act weirdly around me. Too many things went through my head but I just picked up my things and left.

So friend, or at least maybe we'll be friends as I said above. I'm not telling my therapist about Captain because I don't know if he'd want me to and I stick by my promises. So I expect you do the same. Thanks for listening and if you didn't read this I don't care. As long as you don't tell me I can tell Sarah I've been talking to someone.

I think I'll go to a party this weekend. It's winter vacation so at least I won't have to deal with Captain.

Sincerely,

Sebastian


	2. Chapter 2

Dear friend,

So Christmas was a bust, both parents decided to work that day so we opened presents at around 10 o'clock on Christmas Eve. They didn't exactly get I wanted I mean, I didn't give them details to what I wanted because I honestly didn't give a care. So they just handed me money, told me to get whatever I wanted, and went to bed so they could come home early.

I don't really know why I was upset, I mean. I've been upset with the both of them for awhile. Ever sine I turned ten and Nana Smythe died dad stopped talking to anyone and kept to his study for the rest of the days. Mom said it was just a phase, it was something that'd pass because Nana was important to dad. But it didn't, and he just sat around doing god knows what, writing this or reading that.

And mom, mom was never the one to talk to me. She was always busy throwing parties, getting connections as she said. She said she was only doing this for my good, and I guess it was since she'd always come home with new toys and stuff for me to have whenever she had to miss out on a concert or hang out with me. It got a little harder to please me though as I got older.

I decide to head out to Jonathan's house, some kid I heard of who goes to Dalton and throws some sick parties. I snuck out of the house at around seven and left a note I was going to be studying with a friend before driving my way to John's house.

John was your typical of the Dalton boys, well dressed and rich with nice clothes underneath that blazer and the ability to buy the best weed out there. His parties were usually the best, he had imported alcohol and weed only the Gods could cultivate. It takes awhile to get an invite into John's parties, but I somehow got in after I convinced him I could handle things. I was a freshman, freshman don't get into John's parties but somehow I got him to agree with me.

The party started out slow, well maybe because I came a little late but it seemed boring. Everyone had taken their shots and their hits and I was alone in my own little corner trying to huff out the rest of a joint. John offered his shower up to anyone who wanted to stay clean before they left and I told him I called the showers at around 9 pm. I still have a curfew, though I could break it anytime without any problem. Just had to be in the same spot as my mom if she was sleeping.

"Okay guys, 7 minutes in heaven." someone yelled and I rolled my eyes shaking my head. No in the mood I mumble and the guy chuckles, "I say, the most sober person gets in on the closet. Which means you Seb, you've been out of the closet for a little too long."

Haw Haw Haw. Very funny. Everyone laughed and I took one more breath before looking up to this stranger who somehow knew my name. Then again who didn't, I was a regular at John's parties and easily I had made my mark since day one.

You see friend, I'm not exactly the most sexually active teenager on Earth I mean. Compared to the doofuses who go to your old school I'm pretty sure I'm a saint. But I can give a pretty damn good head if I need to. Not to mention if I try really hard, give a girl the best make out she's ever had in her entire life.

7 Minutes in Heaven is an honored tradition in John's parties so on the first day they suggested the 'virgin' go along and do it first. Yes, I was a virgin then. Nothing done to my butt or anything, and I haven't done anything there to this day either. But they locked me in with about one blonde girl who was way too stoned and one Asian guy who had the dick the size of about 3/4s of my arm. And easily, I made myself a small little reputation like the one I had back in my old town. Which is a story all on its own but I'll get to it another day.

So I stumbled my way there, a little blowjob and hickey there and I'd be out. I wasn't in the mood for a total thing with whoever lucky son of a bitch was inside and I really really needed to be stoned to get the memories of how lovely this year's Christmas was.

"Seven minutes starts-" he paused and clicking sound was heard, the door was locked, "NOW."

I nodded, turned on the light and saw my newest person. He was a bit on the short side, scrawny actually. With big black framed glasses and strawberry blonde hair. His face was flushed and I was sure if it was because he was stuck in the closet with some guy who was probably going to give him more action than he's ever gotten in his entire life.

"W-What's your name?" he asked and I glanced up, "I-I'm A-Adam Overbrook."

"Okay." I mumbled, and I let my fingers roll against his neck, hands pushing him towards my mouth as I kissed him fast and hard. Adam Overbrek or whatever was flinching, his body hesitant and at first I was going to stop but soon he was kissing back, and doing a good job too. His hips rotated so they were against mine and his hands went through my hair. I felt him kiss my neck, trailing from my jaw to my throat, his lips making a small mark at the side of my neck and I just shook my head asking him to stop because my parents would kill me and he nodded moving back to just kissing my collar bones.

And at some point his hands moved to my hips and he was unbuckling my belt, my pants, and soon sliding them down. His hand, warm for some reason, started stroking me and I was moaning into his mouth a little too loud that I couldn't even hear John tell us to get out.

"I-I, we have t-to go." he mumbled against our mouths and I looked up to Adam nodding my head. My lips strained to be against his again and I saw him smile weakly at me before kissing me again, "S-Sorry." he said and I wanted to ask why in god's name he was sorry because he just literally gave me the best make out I've ever gotten in my life and I wanted to do it some more, maybe let him give me that hickey or suck me or I sucked him and this little timid stuttering little freak who was actually kind of hot.

But John was saying we had 3 minutes to get out and I slid my pants back up and fixed my hair. Adam stayed in a little corner in the closet and I turned to him furrowing an eyebrow.

"You coming?" I asked and he shook his head, "Why not?"

He just shook his head and I shrugged my shoulders, "What uh, what school do you go to?"

"William McKinley." he muttered and I pretended to make a fake gagging sound as he chuckled, "It sucks but I-I mean, I like it."

And before we could keep talking, the door opened and John ripped me out of the closet with the newest person on board. And I mean, person. Not plural as in people like 7 Minutes in Heaven should be. It seemed Adam was going to be the only person in there with different people walking in every once.

I don't know, I don't know really but I didn't want to get stoned anymore, I didn't want to get drunk. I wanted another 7 Minutes in the closet. I side glanced everyone who went in, maybe a slight look of anger because they were probably doing God knows what to Adam and I was just sitting there with guys who were passed out. But I just, I just needed more time. But isn't that what everyone says? You need more time.

You need more time to do a homework assignment or say goodbye to someone you love. You need more time to grow up or relieve something or anything. And I wanted to relive that.

I decided to go home after the twelfth person went in and took a shower at home because mom and dad weren't there anymore. John said he was throwing another party on New Years so maybe I'll see Adam again.

From, Sebastian


End file.
